


Centuries

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 14th Century, AU, Asshole!Arthur, Bitter!Gwen, Different Eras, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Implied Past Rape, In chapter 2, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Milkmaid!Merlin, Nun!Merlin, Poor Merlin, Queen Gwen, Vampire!Arthur, king arthur - Freeform, maternal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlynn dies before he does. Arthur turns himself immortal to look for her reincarnation(s).<br/>There's different tags for different chapters~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Little Cuckoo Bird" by Consort_of_Cosmos.

In all truth, Arthur doesn't deserve Merlynn. During That Time, he was horrible to her. He treated her wrong, he used her. He did love her but he didn't act upon his love properly. He chose her best friend to marry instead because he feared her magic and all she did was smile and bear it while her heart broke to pieces. He used her to give him children when Gwen couldn't give him a legitimate heir. And that's how Merlynn died. She died trying to give him a third son he would only discard. She died in vain.

 

But what really broke Arthur was that Merlynn _could of_ saved herself from death, but she chose not to. He remembers sitting by her birth bed and holding her frail hand, begging her to heal herself, begging her not to die. But did she ever listen to him? No. She didn't have any reason to want to be where she was not wanted. Her former best friend hated her. Her _lover_ thought her a fool and only called her when he needed her to save Camelot with magic then he would forget about her. The sons and daughter she gave him were not acknowledged as his. The kingdom called her a whore and treated her as one.

 

Then Camnlan happened. Arthur fell in battle. In his final moments, he thought of Merlynn. He knows he saw her, very much alive in the middle of the raging battle. Her beautiful eyes were so sad, disappointed even.

 

Everything was wrong.

 

Arthur had to make it right.

 

**XXX**

 

The sensation of turning wasn't a very pleasant one. Everything _hurt._ Arthur felt like he was being killed all over again. The light hurt his eyes for days, but he got used to it and if he stayed too long out his skin would start to burn. He no longer had hunger for food, but for something warm--blood. But these changes didn't matter. He needed Merlynn. He had an unexpected visitor.

 

“Welcome back, young Pendragon.” said the great beast but didn't sound very welcoming at all. “I see you've been turned already. I hope you know what you got yourself into.” Kilgharrah said tiredly. Arthur reached for his sword when he saw the dragon. “Oh put that away.” the dragon snarled. “I'm not going to eat you.”

“You're the dragon that attacked Camelot!” Arthur realized. Kilgharrah didn't seem very impressed.

“You don't say? And here I thought we all looked the same.” he huffed. “Anyways, I wish to talk to you. Turning yourself into one of the undead was not very wise.”

“How would you know? You're a dragon, a mindless beast!” Kilgharrah narrowed his golden eyes.

“'A mindless beast' am I? If I was a mindless beast, I would eaten you by now so be silent and listen for once in your life!” Kilgharrah roared. Arthur stepped back.

 

Once Kilgharrah saw that Arthur was finally shut up, he spoke. “You've become immortal, young Pendragon. An atrocity like you isn't suppose to exist. The dead is supposed to stay dead.”

“I turned myself because I want to see her.” Arthur said.

“Merlynn is dead.” Kilgharrah said bluntly. Arthur frowned fiercely.

“She'll be back. I know she will. She's Emrys. She can't stay dead and I have to be there for her when she comes back. I need to make things right. I'll do everything I didn't do before.”

“You'll only cause her pain if your paths cross again. Leave her be. You've had your chance but you lost it the moment you decided that all magic must be vanquished. She died thinking she was a failure to her destiny.”

“NO!” Arthur thundered. “Never again will I hurt her! There will be no other who has my heart! I will make sure everything goes right! I'll tell her she didn't fail!”

 

Kilgharrah stood up and extended his wings. “Well, I recommend setting things right this instant with your eldest son. However, you can no longer be the Once and Future King. You lost that path when you became a vampire. But if you make the right decision, your son will prosper and so will your kingdom.”

 

“Wait, if my son will be the king, what of my wife?” Arthur asked. Kilgharrah regarded him coldly.

“And that's where you choose right from wrong or wrong from right. You had this chance before, to choose between your other half or your mortal love. However, you failed the first time. Now this time, you choose between the son you made with your other half or your mortal wife. Good luck.”

 

**XXX**

 

Arthur gave his son and Guinevere the biggest scare when he appeared before them and told them to follow him. After all, not long ago he was dead and now he was alive. More or less anyways.

 

“Arthur, what's this about?” Guinevere demanded as soon as she saw the son of her husband and his _mistress_ in the king's chambers. “What's that...that _boy_ doing here?” Guinevere looked rigid and angry while Peter looked uncomfortable.

“That _boy_ is my son and rightful heir to the throne, Guinevere and you will regard him as so.” Arthur said sternly. Gwen looked surprised and blinked at him repeatedly while Peter was looking at his father with wide eyes.

“Father?” Pedr said the same time Gwen said “What did you just say?” Arthur gave his attention to his son and smiled warmly at him.

“You heard me Pedr. You are the proper ruler of Camelot. I'm no longer fit to be king. Take care of your brothers and sister.” Arthur said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders. Pedr looked at him solemnly.

“I will not disappoint you, father. I will make you proud.”

 

Guinevere cleared her throat. Both of them turned to look at her. She smiled dryly at them. “Well this all very touching, boys. But have you two forgotten who is the queen of Camelot?”

“I have not forgotten you are queen.” Arthur told his wife.

“Really?” Gwen scoffed but Arthur ignored her remark.

“Pedr will be a prince, and in five years he'll be Prince Regent. I trust you to guide him to the right path.” Gwen laughed mirthlessly at him.

“You expect me to look after your son who isn't even mine? Who you had with another woman because I couldn't give you any?” Arthur winced. His request was selfish. But he remembered what the dragon said. It was either his own flesh and blood or his wife. It wasn't an easy choice.

 

“Guinevere, I know that things have been very tense between us. I messed up. I was coward. I should have been honest with you, with Merlynn.” Gwen winced at the mention of her husband's dead lover. “If I made things right since the beginning, none of this would of happened.” There was a heavy 'if I married Merlynn instead' hanging in the air. “Please, do this for me. I beg you. This is my only chance to set this right. I know this sounds selfish, and it sort of is really, but if you don't do this now, it will never leave you alone. It will never leave _us_ alone.” Gwen narrowed her dark eyes at them. Once upon a time they were warm and loving.

 

“Fine. I will do this for you. But this is the last time I listen to a word you say.” Gwen said. Arthur could of shouted with joy but Gwen's curt look told him it wouldn't be welcomed. The queen looked at Pedr sharply. The blonde boy jolted, not liking the attention. “You are future king of Camelot. We have a lot to go over. Your lessons start now.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Peter said respectfully. Gwen looked at Arthur with the corner of her eye.

“You're distracting us. Leave.” she ordered. Arthur nodded.

 

 _He will be a good king._ Arthur smiled and left and never returned.


	2. The Milkmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sort of went berserk here.

Arthur spent the first few decades looking furiously for Merlynn and Merlynn only. He didn't try looking for anyone else, he just focused on trying to find the witch.

He didn't find her. Not immediately. But when he did, he learned the cruelty of reincarnation.

 

The first reincarnation of Merlynn he met was in the thirteenth century. He felt her be born. For a moment he was literally alive again. He felt warm, his heart even pumped for a minute. That was a sign. He went to find her.

She was a milkmaid now. She was the daughter of a widowed mother who lived in a farm with cows and goats as their resources.

 

**XXX**

 

Arthur couldn't believe his straining eyes. There, in front of him from where he was hiding in the shadows of the trees, was a familiar, long figure. It was Merlynn. She was walking with a carrying pole with empty buckets on her shoulders. Arthur crept closer, as close as he could get without her noticing him. She looked younger than he had last seen her. She looked around fourteen years old. She was still thin and still had a bright, innocent look on her face even while doing her tasks. Her hair was done in a braid around her head, like a coronet and she wore a simple dark dress and an apron. This was her simplest form yet, but Arthur was loving her deeply all over again.

 

This was his Merlynn. And she was right before his eyes. Alive.

 

Arthur stepped forward, his feet crunching the grass under him. Merlynn stopped and looked around, her eyes darting. Arthur emerged from where he was hiding and stepped in her path. Merlynn looked at him with startled blue eyes and gasped. Arthur was careful with his speed now that it had doubled. He walked towards her slowly with his hands out in precaution.

 

“Please, don't be afraid.” Arthur said to Merlynn softly. She eyed him warily and took a step back when he took one forward. “I won't hurt you. I would never do that.” Arthur said, a hint of despair in his voice. He needed to be close to her, he couldn't stand not being with her another moment, especially now that she was right before his eyes.

“W-what do you want?” she stammers. There's fear in her eyes. Her hand twitches. Arthur wonders if she still has her magic and if she would use it against him.

“I....” Arthur pauses and searches for words. He's in between admiring Merlynn's lovely face all over again and thinking about what to say. He couldn't tell her what he was _really_ doing. He would scare her. He would have to wait to tell her the truth. “I'm lost.” he says faintly, sounding weak to his own ears. But that works for Merlynn.

 

Merlynn's brows smoothed. She looked at him with sympathy. Arthur appreciates her concern, but if this was some ruffian in his place... He shakes his thoughts. He doesn't want to think about it. Especially when it vividly triggers a memory in him where he failed to save Merlynn on time from a group of rogues and she suffered from the incident for months and tried to hide it from him. He wants to hug her after a glimpse of that memory but he knows that would be too much a stretch.

 

Merlynn takes the former king with her, to her home with her mother. Hefina, the reincarnation of Hunith, is wary of him but still serves him along with her daughter, Merlynn who is now known as Meredith.

 

**XXX**

 

They build their relationship again from the start, from one stone at a time. Merlynn begins to trust him, to love him again. She still hasn't told him about her magic which she still has, but Arthur can wait. He knows its a sensitive subject and is back to being condemned to death. And Arthur understands. He can't tell her about his own special powers either or what he is. He's starting to realize how hard it was for Merlynn and why she didn't want to tell him about her magic. Arthur wants to prepare to court her, to tell her how much he loves her and tell her the truth, who she really is. He's ready to take the next step.

 

But all his efforts get blown away like wind does to leaves.

 

Bandits attacked. Arthur had always hated bandits, but he _detested_ them when he rushed back to the village. He smelled death and blood, he heard the screams. When he got there, the bandits had done a great deal of damage. The houses were wrecked and burning, people were running and getting slaughtered. He looked madly for Merlynn, but he noticed Hunith first.

 

Hunith was crying loudly and deeply. She was holding someone sprawled lifelessly over her lap. He smelled the blood before he saw it. Arthur shoved forward.

 

_Please, no. Oh god, please no..._

 

The bouquet of flowers and the costly gifts he bought for her were forgotten and being stamped on by horses.

 

Arthur stood in front of Hunith's hunched form. When he saw who it was Hunith was holding in her arms, he felt as if he was stabbed in the gut. Merlynn was pale, her eyes closed and a trickle of blood had made its way out from between her lips. Her hands were bloody from touching the deep wound on her stomach. Arthur stared at Merlynn's motionless form. He felt a sadness like no other that he could never get used to.

 

This was his fault. He shouldn't have left Merlynn again.

 

He felt rage. Someone had taken Merlynn from him. Someone was going to pay.

 

In a blindness fury, Arthur fought, tore and bit every single bandit down until they were an unrecognizable, bloody heap.

 

When he was done, Arthur was heaving deeply. He walked over the corpses of the bandits and went back to find Hunith. The poor woman was sitting with Merlynn on her lap. She was numb to everything around her and didn't notice when Arthur lifted Merlynn. Arthur cradled Merlynn to his chest. He silently cried red tears.

 

The dragon found him.

 

**XXX**

 

“I told you, didn't I? You will only cause Merlynn pain.” the dragon said. Arthur looked at the dragon with pure resentment. “Merlynn is dead once again because of _you_.” Arthur growled, his eyes glowing red.

"I get it already. This is my fault. I left her and now she's dead."

 Kilgharrah laughed mightily.

“Don't you see? Neither of you confronted what you are afraid of. Of course, if you did, then happiness would enter your life again. But that's impossible. Both of you, mainly you, are as daft as ever. Magic is hated again. And you only made your path more rough by turning into a _leech_.”

“What are you talking about? What am I suppose to do? And who's a leech!?” Arthur asked him. Kilgharrah shook his head sadly.

“You'll have to find out by yourself.”

 


	3. The Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets with a re-incarnated Gwen who leads him to a re-incarnated Merlynn who is a....nun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm despicable. Dx I'm working on a major project (Merthur duh) and trying to add more to the WIP chapters of "Pretty Merlin"

It was the year 1424, the fifteenth century. Arthur was still traveling parts of Albion. He had started off where Merlynn had previously lived to wait for her in a little Welsh village. But she didn't. Arthur spread out in Wales to look for her. He didn't find her, not yet. But he did find someone else. Gwen. She was eighteen as her reincarnation, Gweneth. She was the daughter of an innkeeper which Arthur stayed in. Gwen-as-Gweneth saw him and was instantly smitten.

 

**XXX**

 

Gweneth had never seen anyone as beautiful as the man. His hair was like the sun, his eyes like the ocean, and his jaw strong. Gweneth never believed in instant love, but she was starting to experience it. She was falling in love with a man she didn't know! She made her first move. She begged her father to attend the handsome man. Her sweet father teased her and allowed her, but only with the condition that her twin brother would be by her side. Gweneth then had to beg Ellis to leave her alone with the stranger.

“Only if I keep an eye on him first to make sure he's not a cutthroat.” Ellis said seriously. He was a very protective brother. Gweneth squealed and suffocated her brother in a hug. She then rushed to her room and fixed herself a little. She braided her dark curly hair and put a flowers in it. She picked her prettiest dress and even put on a small bit of scented lilac oil and a dab of paint on her lips and cheeks.

Gweneth stared at herself through the looking glass. She smiled at herself proudly. She looked like a real woman. At eighteen she was not married. Though her father and brother were somewhat pleased that she wouldn't leave them, Gweneth wanted to get married. She wanted children, she wanted a family. And this handsome stranger would be her husband, she decided. He was destined for her. She knew it. Why else would fate put a fair haired man in her path?

 

**XXX**

 

 

Arthur stays in the inn for a day. He doesn't notice Gwen's attempts at seduction and flirting. He's never been one to note stuff like that. And even if he could, he was too busy brooding. When night fell, Arthur went to hunt for blood. He had resisted human blood and settled for cattle or rabbit blood. He refused the food Gwen presented to him and doesn't pay mind to the way her cleavage is revealed. If he was any other man he would of taken her without a thought, but he was determined this time to stay faithful to one woman and one woman only.

Once again, Arthur learned the cruelty of reincarnation.

 

**XXX**

 

Arthur woke up in the afternoon from his slumber. As soon as he re-oriented himself he packed the few belongings he had and set to the front entrance of the inn. Elyan/Ellisr was cleaning some mugs and Gwen/Gweneth was picking up dishes from tables. The two spotted him. Gwen blushed then caught herself and collected herself.

 

“You're leaving?” Gwen blurt out when she noticed his pack. She didn't even care that she sounded devastated. Elyan scowled at her.

“Yes. I thought I might find the person I was looking for but I was wrong.” answered Arthur. That seemed to lift Gwen a little.

“Who is this person? Maybe we know him....or her.” she added reluctantly. She looked as if she swallowed a lemon at the thought of Arthur after a woman. Arthur noticed but said nothing. He sighed.

“The person I'm looking for is a woman. She might be young. She should be pale, she should have blue eyes and she should have dark hair and the most ridiculous ears.” Gwen and Elyan stared at him, puzzled. But Gwen hastened to help. It was in her nature, after all.

“Uh....well...that might sound like someone we know. I do recall her having some large ears without her veil. But, if you don't mind me asking, what would you want with a nun?”

Arthur blinked. “A what?” he said, flabbergasted. He looked more confused than the siblings.

“Or maybe that's not who you're looking for.” Gwen laughed. It was impossible. Arthur couldn't possibly be looking for Sister Meinwen! “No. It cant' be. Forget I said that. But whoever this is, I'm sure we'll find her.” Gwen said. She really didn't want Arthur to find this woman, but she couldn't help feel sympathy for him and the mystery woman. What if its important?

The bells on the front door of the inn chimed. A woman in a white habit walked inside. Gwen walked out from behind the bar and went to the nun. The two women hugged. Arthur sat down in front of a table and put his head on his hands. Elyan came over with a full mug of mead and patted his shoulder firmly then went back to work.

Gwen walked the nun over to a table while talking with her animatedly. She led the nun to a table across Arthur's. “I'll be back with the food. You enjoy yourself, Sister.” Gwen said. She left with a wide smile towards the kitchens. Arthur mildly watched the nun from the rim of his mug. There was something about her that caught his attention. He couldn't fully see her face since she was looking down, apparently looking for something in her habit. The nun suddenly looked up with wide blue eyes and met Arthur's.

Arthur spit out his ale.

The nun! It was Merlynn! Merlynn looked concerned and walked over to him. Arthur was too busy choking to say anything and Merlynn was patting his back firmly. Arthur finished wheezing and looked up at Merlynn. She smiled at him sweetly. Arthur blinked slowly. He reached towards her face with a trembling hand. Merlynn furrowed her brows at him but let him cup his hand over her face.

“Merlynn.” Arthur whispered. Merlynn let him touch her a little then gently pried his hand away from her face. She smiled, though a little more strained than the first time. She wasn't very comfortable with a man touching her like that.

“I'm sorry. You must be confused. My name is not Merlynn.” she said kindly. She tried to put his hand down but Arthur grabbed her wrist securely.

“Who are you? What's your name?” He didn't mean to sound so demanding. Merlynn frowned.

“Sir, please release me.” Merlynn said. Elyan came from behind the bar and demanded Arthur to release her but he was ignored.

“What's going here?” Gwen returned. She had a basket full of food and was standing not so far away from them. She looked between Arthur and Merlynn with a frown.

“Gweneth, who is this man who doesn't know manners? He won't let me go.” Merlynn said. Gwen put the basket on a vacant table and was able to pry Arthur's fingers from her wrist only because he let her. She grabbed Merlynn and moved her behind her protectively. Arthur never thought he'd feel a surge of jealousy because his ex-wife had a closer relationship to Merlynn than he did.

“Arthur, maybe you're from somewhere where things work a little differently, but you can't be grabbing women around. Especially if she's a holy woman!” Gwen said sternly.

“I-I'm sorry...” he stammered. “She looks so much like someone I know. In fact, she looks exactly like her.”

“I need to go.” Merlynn said. Gwen grabbed for her hand and led her away. She shot Arthur dark looks, nothing like the shy and dreamy ones she had been giving him before. Arthur heard Gwen apologize to Merlynn on his behalf. When Gwen came back, she no longer saw him a rosy and admiring light. She saw him as a lecher who preyed on young, pretty nuns. She went straight to her room and came back more plainly dressed, not wanting to try to attract his attention anymore. Arthur didn't care what it looked like if he went after Merlynn. He didn't care if she was a nun now. He knew what to look for now. Arthur left the inn.

 

**XXX**

 

Sister Meinwen loved her convent. She got wonderfully well with (most) of the sisters and she was the niece of the Mother Superior, Mother Gaenor. She was currently the youngest of the sisters and had to assist the novices from time to time. She didn't mind. She loved to help others.

Sister Meinwen arrived to her convent with a basket full of food so kindly donated by Tom, the innkeeper and delivered by sweet Gweneth. She passed by some of the sisters working in the farm who waved at her and smiled. Sister Meinwen went straight to the kitchens to Sister Audrey, the cook. “Thank you, Sister Meinwen.” grunted the bulky nun and set to cook.

Three o'clock was the time for their Holy Mother Mary. All the sisters went to the chapel and prayed five whole rosaries in a row. As she was kneeling in the pews, Sister Meinwen thought about the handsome man who had grabbed her. She flushed. How dare she think of a man! She decided to pray for her tainted soul and the man's. He seemed very troubled and even confused her for another woman.

Maybe it was his wife? Had his wife passed away?

Sister Meinwen could of smacked herself. There she was again! Thinking of a man when she should be praying to Holy Mary! Sister Meinwen stubbornly prayed and concentrated only on Jesus Christ' sorrowful face from where he was crucified on the cross. During the second decade of the first rosary, they were interrupted.

A man had entered their sacred convent.

“Calm yourselves, Sisters.” said Mother Gaenor. “This man might need help, he might need sanctuary. As women of God, we must help those in need.”

“But what if he doesn't need help? What if he's a thief!” squeaked one of the novices. Mother Gaenor gave her a sharp look.

“We must trust God to protect us.” she said. Mother Gaenor sought out Sister Meinwen. “Come with me, Sister.” She obeyed without question.

 

**XXX**

 

Arthur was wondering around the front of the stone building. He had picked up the wild scent of Merlynn's magic but it was only a glimpse. Even so, it stirred him to action. He sniffed the air to pick up her scent again. This time, the scent was stronger. It made Arthur's nostrils flare. She was close. Arthur followed the scent and was met by two nuns walking his way. One was hunched with age and had a weathered face while the other was young and fair. Arthur instantly recognized the young one.

Arthur couldn't hold back anymore. “Merlynn...” he said as he approached her. The older nun cleared her throat, succeeding in making Arthur stop. The nun raised a white brow that reminded Arthur so much of Gauis.

“Is there a reason you are disrupting our prayer hour, young man?” said the older nun.

“I've come for Merlynn.” said Arthur. Mother Gaenor frowned.

“There is no Merlynn here, my son. I'm sorry.” Arthur didn't care what she said.

“Yes, there is. She's right there.” Arthur gestured at Merlynn. The young nun took a step back, clutching at the cross around her neck. The action slightly irritated Arthur for some reason. Sister Gaenor furrowed her brow.

“She is not this Merlynn you speak of. She is a woman of God.” Arthur's patience was running low, but he managed to keep cool. He decided to ignore the old nun and looked at Merlynn. She looked afraid of him and was clutching Mother Gaenor's shift. Arthur decided he would leave her be...for now. She had seen him again. Maybe she would remember.

_I'll be back for you, my love._

 

**XXX**

 

**Two weeks later....**

Sister Meinwen had never felt so unhappy and uncomfortable in her convent. Things changed ever since Mother Gaenor died from influenza. Two other sisters were also lost from sickness. A new Mother Superior was appointed according to Mother Gaenor's will (though Sister Meinwen had her doubts). The new Mother was a harsh and stern woman: Mother Ursella. She was a widow who lost both her son and her husband to a witch who murdered them. She was always bitter and solemn and always gave rough orders. Sister Meinwen was terrified of her. Her secret that she carried became heavier. Only Mother Gaenor knew of her secret and while she understood, she told her not to use it ever or she would disappoint God. She highly doubted Mother Ursella would hesitate to take her to the stake if she found out. She didn't dare use even a smidge of her 'gift'.

 

**XXX**

 

It was a hot day outside. Sister Meinwen was out picking apples from the apple tree Mother Gaenor planted when she was alive. Picking apples was something mild, it was almost generous of Mother Ursella, but then again, it was blazing hot outside. Mother Ursella wasn't so generous after all. Sister Meinwen reached for the last apple from the ladder. She landed on the scratchy grass and placed the apple on the basket along with all the other apples. She hefted the heavy basket and turned to the kitchens where Sister Audrey was waiting for her to make apple pie. Sister Meinwen bitterly remembered Mother Gaenor hated apple pie and preferred blueberry. But since Mother Ursella's favorite was apple, Sister Audrey was going to make it.

Sister Meinwen walked a few paces and then was grabbed from behind. She screamed and tried to fight whoever it was off without using her gift. She was whirled around and grabbed by her shoulders. She was met with blue eyes and shining hair. “You!” she cried. The man smiled at her.

“I told you I'd be back. I missed you.” Arthur said. Sister Meinwen began to squirm.

“Please, let me go!” Arthur reluctantly let her go but had to grab her again when she started to back away. “I had to see you.” Arthur said. “I missed you.” Arthur ghosted a hand over her cheekbone. Sister Meinwen flinched away.

“You have to leave. If Mother Ursella—”

Just as Sister Meinwen mentioned the harsh Mother Superior, the woman appeared. “What's going on here!? What is a man doing here!?” she demanded, bonding over to them with her arms swinging.

“Merlynn, I love you.” Arthur said passionately, ignoring Mother Ursella. “I've been in love with you for so long, I was a coward for not telling you.” Sister Meinwen gaped at the man.

“Please, you must stop—” Arthur dived forward and kissed her. Sister Meinwen tried to fight him off, she used a bit of her magic to push him away. Mother Ursella looked at the young nun in rage.

“You little vixen! You've been sleeping around with this man, haven't you?!” she shouted. Sister Meinwen shook her head rapidly. Tears were filling her eyes.

“I don't know who he is! He's insane!”

“You still don't remember me? Merlynn, you must remember! Remember Camelot!” Arthur continued.

“Get off!” With every word, Arthur gripped her harder and got closer while Mother Ursella raged and called the young nun a whore.

“We had children together. We had three little boys and a girl. But I was an idiot, I—”

“STOP!” Sister Meinwen screamed. Her power exploded and drove Arthur across the ground.

There was a ringing silence before Mother Ursella started bellowing. She grabbed the young nun's wrist in a painful grip, so tight Sister Meinwen thought her wrist would snap with anymore pressure. “WITCH! WITCH!” Mother Ursella shouted at the top of her lungs. “TO THE STAKE! BRING THIS WITCH TO THE STAKE!” Sister Meinwen was sobbing freely now. Arthur shot up, his eyes glowing dangerously. When Mother Ursella saw him, she gasped in horror. She pointed at him with a blunt finger. “DEMON! GO BACK TO HELL, DEMON! AND TAKE THIS WITCH WITH YOU!”

Mother Ursella shoved Sister Meinwen towards his direction. The poor young woman tripped and would of fallen on her face if it wasn't for Arthur who caught her in his arms. Mother Ursella held her cross at them. Arthur started to feel uncomfortable, restless even. He wasn't sure why. Something about that cross... He backed away with Merlynn in his arms. He ran.

 

**XXX**

 

Merlynn didn't stay quiet too long. She started crying freely. Arthur tried to hug her but he was pushed away by a wave of strong magic. Merlynn stood up quickly. She looked angry and broken. “You.” she said furiously. “You ruined my life!” Arthur tried to soothe her and hold her, but Merlynn was beyond compromising. “I was happy, I was doing God's work, and then you showed up!” Merlynn forgot about him when she mentioned God. She looked up to the heavens and started wailing. “Why God? Is this a test? I'm not ready for this! I'm too weak!” She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

Arthur approached her carefully, like approaching a wounded animal. “Merlynn, I'm sorry about this. But now that we're together we can be happ—”

“NO! Don't talk to me, don't touch me!” Merlynn grabbed at her veil. “I'm a disgrace... Is this my punishment, Lord? Have I angered you? Please forgive me!” She began rambling and muttering. Arthur thought she went insane. Merlynn started screaming, scaring Arthur. She grabbed at her head. Her eyes were flashing gold. Arthur ran to her. He tried to grab her, to use his strength and force her to listen to him, but he was pushed into the air and was sent sprawled on his back.

Merlynn didn't stop screaming. Her screams got louder and sharper, they hurt Arthur's sensitive ears. His hands flew to his ears to try to deafen her cries. There was a blinding white flash. Arthur screamed in pain, his eyes burning from the light more so now than he recoiled form light.

Then it was deadly silent. Arthur slowly opened his eyes.

Merlynn was gone.

 

**XXX**

 

Kilgharrah shook his great head in disappointment. Arthur still had not seen and now Merlynn was gone again.


End file.
